Angels
by FlorColfer
Summary: Sera extraño pero es verdad, eh nacido con esto y así me quedare. Veo fantasmas, veo espíritus que nadie más que yo puede ver. Me enamore de un fantasma que nadie puede ver, y este fantasma se tiene que ir de mi vida pronto. Pov!Kurt Fantasma!Blaine


**_Hola, esto va a ser un fic corto. Espero que les guste!:D_**

**_Advertencias: Fantasma!Blaine._**

* * *

Sera extraño pero es verdad, eh nacido con esto y así me quedare.

Veo fantasmas, veo espíritus que nadie más que yo puede ver. Me llamo Kurt Hummel, vivo con mi padre, mi madrastra y su hijo Finn. Se casaron hace 3 semanas y estábamos viviendo en mi casa antigua.

Ahora hemos comprado una casa más grande para vivir todos en ella. Carole es una mujer asombrosa y muy dulce. En verdad no me puedo quejar ni criticarla porque me trata como sí fuera su hijo, y eso me hace muy feliz.

Finn es un poco despistado pero, es muy inspirador y dulce. Su habitación es un poco desordenada pero vamos a irnos acostumbrarnos. El es el único amigo que tuve en 17 años, bueno de hecho tuve uno de pequeño pero nunca más lo volví a ver. Se llamaba Chad, tenía 4 años, su madre lo asesino. Era un pequeño muy agradable y muy sociable. El me apoyo en muchas etapas de mi vida, pero de un momento a otro el ya no estaba más a mi lado.

Los espíritus cuando hacen feliz a una persona, se esfuman, su trabajo ya está hecho. Mi madre había muerto cuando yo tenía 8 años. Ella me hizo feliz desde el día en que nací, por eso no me pude comunicar atreves de mi don con ella. Todos esos espíritus que yo veía, para mi eran ángeles aunque algunos siempre fueron malvados conmigo.

Llegamos a nuestra casa nueva, era muy bonita y muy espaciosa. Mi cuarto era muy hermoso y tenía baño propio cosa que me alegro por que Finn siempre deja sus calzones en la bañera. Agradecí internamente, cuando estaba por abrir el closet escuche un bufido y me asuste.

-Joder, ¿Hola?- Dije, como nadie respondía me encogí de hombros y me fui a sentar a mi cama para ordenar bien mi ropa.

-¿Pero que es lo que haces? ¡Sal de mi habitación!-Me grito un muchacho de unos 18 años de edad, estatura baja, pelos azabaches y rulosos caían sobre su frente. Yo me asuste y me tape la boca para no dejar escapar ningún grito.

-Oh mierda, me has matado de un susto!-Dije, este solo puso sus manos en la cadera y bufo.

-Lo repetiré una vez más. ¿Qué se supone que haces en mi casa?- Yo levante una ceja y le tendí mi mano.

-Kurt Hummel. Vivo aquí ahora y esta es mi habitación.-El chico sonrió y me tendió la mano. Por suerte pude sentir su mano sobre la mía, oh me olvide de eso también, Puedo tocar a los espíritus.

-Blaine Anderson.- Dijo con su sonrisa encantadora, sus rulos no dejaban que vea sus ojos. Le corrí sus rulos para atrás para ver sus ojos y los vi. Eran de un encantador color dorado y alrededor un hermoso verde. Me miro con una sonría y miro hacia arriba mientras batía sus pestañas adorablemente. Me reí y el también.

-Así que, ¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Te chocaron por tener esos rulos en la frente que no te deja ver nada?- Dije mientras ordenaba mis camisas lentamente sin dejar ninguna arruga depositándola encima de la cama junto a las otras.

-Uh… Me apuñalaron en el corazón. Estoy en coma hace 4 años. A veces voy al hospital y todos los días está mi madre ahí, peinándome, contándome como estuvo su día. Ella es muy amorosa.- Me dijo, yo le sonreí y el se acostó en "su" cama, tratando de no tocar mis camisas.

-¿Por qué lo hicieron?-Murmure, el se pasó la lengua por sus labios y jugo con sus manos.

-Por qué yo… yo soy gay.- Asentí y el me miro como que diga sí estaba bien o estaba mal.

-Oh, sí también lo soy. Nunca me paso… aunque siempre me molestan y me lastiman violentamente en la escuela.- Dije, el sonrió ampliamente y se mostró más feliz que antes.

-Que mal. Aunque me alegra que seas gay. Por que la persona que vivía antes aquí, estaba masturbándose todo el día viendo películas pornos. ¡Con vaginas! Era tan asqueroso. Tuve que hacer cosas paranormales para que se vayan.-Dijo riendo, yo reí también. Además de apuesto era encantador y simpático.

-¿Me ayudas? Tengo que ordenar mi ropa.- Dije, el asintió y se paró colgando mis camisas en mi closet. El vio la cola de zorro que siempre llevo en la parte trasera de mi pantalón.

-¿Has matado a un zorro?-El me pregunto. Yo reí y levante una ceja divertido.

-¿Has estado mirando mi trasero?-El abrió su boca y luego la cerro. Yo me reí y le respondí.- No, no lo eh matado.

-Es que parece… Y puede que allá mirado tu trasero por la cola colgante que tu dices no haber asesinado.-Respondió, yo reí y me apoye en su hombro.

-Tengo sueño. Me eh despertado a las 5 de la mañana por la mudanza.-Le dije bostezando, el puso mis manos en la parte baja de mi espalda y otra en mi cintura torpemente y me apoyo más contra el, yo lo abrase por el cuello y apoye mi mejilla en su clavícula.

-Pues… duerme.-Me murmuro colocándome sobre la cama. Yo le sonreí y le palmee en la cabeza como un perrito antes de dormir.

Desperté 4 horas más tarde y Blaine estaba abrazándome por la cintura. Me removí quedando frente a el. Mire su rostro, sus labios carnosos, sus pestañas largas, sus cejas graciosamente triangulares y la leve barba en su barbilla y mejillas. El abrió sus ojos de sopetón, viéndome y yo no pude evitar sonrojarme. Saco rápidamente su mano sobre mi cintura y la coloco sobre su pierna.

-Uhm, hola.- Murmuro, yo tarareé y me levante para fijarme la hora y eran las ocho de la noche. Suspire y me volví a acostar junto a Blaine.

-Creo que hoy no dormiré…-Murmure. Ya había descansado bastante para seguir durmiendo más tarde. Blaine rio y se posiciono de nuevo para dormir.- ¿Seguirás durmiendo?-Pregunte, el asintió restregándome sus cabellos sobre la parte trasera de mi cabeza.

-Soy un fantasma que está en coma, siempre duermo.

-Entonces… ¿Te convertirás en un fantasma en coma que ya está en coma?-Murmure, el rio y asintió.

-Sí, Kurt… lo hare.-Murmuro y poco a poco se durmió.

* * *

_^.^ Espero que les allá gustado, y me dejen reviews sobre lo que piensan, me serviria de mucho!:) _

_Nos leemos la proxima!_


End file.
